1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exposure control of an image pickup apparatus and to a storage medium storing a program for controlling exposure of an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image pickup apparatuses such as digital still cameras with the live view function have been available. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-287780 discloses an image pickup apparatus with the live-view function employing techniques of controlling exposure, image capturing, and the like.
The foregoing techniques of the related art have the following problems. That is, luminance is measured at least once using an output of an image pickup device before an operation to capture an image for recording begins. Because of the system configuration, it takes at least one frame at minimum to measure luminance using the image pickup device, resulting in a release time lag.